The present invention is directed to an electric-shockproof, security device for an electric receptacle. A right stopper and a left stopper are installed in a cover. Two prongs of an electrical plug must be the simultaneously and respectively inserted between sloping portions of the right and left stoppers. This causes the stoppers to separate and permits entry of the prongs electric receptacle for completing an electric circuit. If only one undesired substance is inserted electric shockproof security device for an electric receptacle, access to the electric receptacle is prevented, thereby preventing an electric shock.
In the prior art receptacle, the conductive pieces are adjacent to the inserting holes. When the pins or prongs of the plug are inserted into the receptacle, they can contact the conductive piece. Although this structure has the effect of isolation, no stoppers are provided between the conductive pieces and the pins, so that a dangerous condition exists. If a child inserts an undesired substance into the inserting hole, the child can possibly get an electric shock.
Prior art designs for electrically shockproofing a receptacle are available. These include U. S. Pat. Nos. 4867694, 5281156, and 6086391.
However, in these applications, the structures of the stoppers are too complex, and a helical-type compressible spring is used. Because the space in the receptacle is small, it is difficult to insert the spring in the receptacle. In addition, the spring can elastically fatigue, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the shockproof device.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an electric shock-proof security device for a receptacle, wherein two right stoppers are arranged inside the receptacle that move in opposite directions. The rear ends of the two stoppers are installed with springs, respectively, so that after the stoppers move from their normal position, they can return to the original position. Therefore, when the user desires to insert a plug, the two prongs must be inserted for the stoppers to move aside. Then the prongs can be in contact with the conductive piece. In addition, if an undesired object is inserted into one of the inserting holes, this object will be blocked, preventing the conductive piece from being touched by mistake, especially by a child.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.